WBTP: Special Chapter
by Xeijin
Summary: Special Chapter of my story entitled When Blood Turns To Poison. :)


**Aha! So I see you opened this you fucking pervert! Wahahaha! Just kidding! Well here's 11.1 for you. Don't take to your heart and your soul ne? And please don't try this at home! If you haven't read my story entitled 'When Blood Turns to Poison better not read this. You'll get confused of the Hiruma here. Hahahaha. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.1: Stay with me tonight**

" _ **Stay with me tonight."**_

A four-word spell he had casted on her as she succumb on his will. She was dazed as she felt the running water down through her naked body, which was not helping in easing the heat slowly enveloping in her being.

" _ **Yes…"**_

A one-word consent she had given to him, that made his member inwardly salute the moment that fucking word got past through that luscious lips. Which was now irking him because Mamori is taking too long in the shower.

Mamori closed her eyes and breathe inwardly, she can't recall how long she is already inside the shower. She had just no guts to get out of there when she knows what's going to happen next. Oh well, she knew exactly what would happen, it's not like when a boy and a girl was in the same room they're gonna play rock-paper-scissors, they're already 24 for fuck's sake! And the fact that she knew that they had confessed to each other a little earlier did not help.

And she was aware that she had already said yes, but the moment she had entered his room she got panicked realizing that she was just mesmerized in that moment but couldn't get her words back because of that eager look in his face.

SLAM!

" **FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"**

" **Y-youichi!"** Mamori turned to the bathroom door incredulously trying to cover her private parts with her hands when Hiruma had already raided the bathroom. Still fully clothed, her naked form under the shower reflecting from those green orbs.

" **You're taking too fucking long."** He hissed violently as he took long strides to close the gap between them as Mamori backed away causing him to easily trap her between his body and the wall. Mamori flushed violently as he suddenly leaned on the wall using his hands causing her to be trapped between **his arms.**

" **H-hiruma-"**

" **You-i-chi. I told you to call me Youichi."** He whispered to his stuttering girlfriend, he was towering her naked form and was silently observing her. The flesh beneath him was hard to resist but as the thought ran through his mind, he gained his 100 percent courage to restrain himself of his lust.

" **Keh. Get dressed, you're gonna get a fucking cold if you'll stay longer here."** He scoffed as he mentally punched himself for being so stupid. He could actually take her there if he wants to. But seeing her stuttering like that as if she was afraid of him dissolved his lust. He doesn't want to force her. He just loves that woman that much he could stop himself from devouring her right here right now even though every cell in his body was opposing his decision. Especially his member down there.

He was about to get out of the bathroom purposely walking through the shower eager to get rid of the hot feeling he had seeing Mamori naked when a hand suddenly clutched the back of his shirt and a forehead leaned on his back. He froze. All of his efforts to drive away the lust became futile as he suddenly felt her plump breast pressed on his back. The fuck, why does this woman really makes his life hard? Or was it really his life that was getting hard?

" **Youichi.."**

" _ **Fuck!"**_ he cursed mentally, why does she have such seductive voice? But his self-restraint won, it was dominating him as he tried to clear his throat to sound passive. " **Keh. You're too afraid to get out of the fucking shower, it's not like we're gonna have sex if you don't want to. I'm not gonna fucking force if you don't want it."**

Mamori blushed furiously at how straightforward he is, but she smiled nonetheless at the fact that he wouldn't force her. She encircled her arms on his waist and pressed her body in to his. She felt Hiruma stiffened.

" _ **Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"**_ he cursed under his breath as he could feel her body pressed into his, when he was about to gain victory in restraining himself to take her there. Here she is fucking seducing him innocently. He was already a mental battle if he would already give in or continue to self-restrain himself when he heard her spoke.

" **It's not like that… I mean… I w-want you t-too, I-m just… umm.. It's my first…-"**

And Hiruma can't think anymore, just the words 'I want you too' was enough to kill all of the self-restrain he had on his being and a chibi little Hiruma started screaming "YA-HA!" on his head incredulously. A devilish grin started to split on his face as he turned around to face her.

" **Y-youichi-"**

" **Fuck that."** He hissed as he encircled one of his arms into Mamori's waist and the other was tangled on her wet locks protecting her head as he slammed her into the wall as he started devouring her lips.

The kiss started aggressively, causing Mamori to tightly grip on his wet shirt as he devoured her lips, but as it went on, Hiruma started to do it gently feeling that Mamori wasn't able to cope up with him, that's when he remembered she was not just a random bitch giving him pleasure just like before, he's not gonna have sex, he mused, he's gonna make love tonight.

" **Y-youichi** …" Mamori could all mutter when Hiruma had left her lips to kiss one of her cheeks, she could feel him smiling while doing that. He trailed kisses up to her ears and started to nimble it gently causing Mamori to whimper, holding unto his shoulders for support.

" **I love you."** He whispered in her ear gently, those three words were like a spell once again, taking away all the fears she had. She smiled sheepishly as she cupped his face and motioned him to kiss her again, which he gladly accepted, but was a little startled when Mamori tried to let her tongue in his mouth. He grinned evilly, looks like all of her hesitations had gone now.

" **Mmmm.."** she moaned softly when he sucked the tongue she pushed inside his mouth. Their tongues began to battle for dominance as his hands started to roam around her body.

" **Ahh!** " She momentarily broke the kiss when she felt Hiruma's hand fondling her breasts, which didn't discourage him for he had already trailed kisses downwards and sucked the skin between her shoulders and neck causing her to yelp and grab his shirt like she want to rip it.

" **Kekekeke. Just tell me if you want me to undress fucking girlfriend."** he teased through her neck causing Mamori to blush violently and Hiruma just loved how red her ears were.

" **Mou! You- Ahhhh**!" Mamori can't help moaning when Hiruma suddenly sucked one of her nipples, she grab a fistful of his blonde hair at the sudden jolt of electricity she felt on her body, her knees started to give out on her and it was a good thing that she was on the wall with him supporting her to stand. She moaned again as his tongue started to trace wet circles on her breasts. His other hand was fondling her other nipple, she could feel the heat radiating on her cheeks.

" **Ahh.. Youichi! No!"** she yelp when he suddenly bit her nipple gently, she was so sure that the way she grabs his hair was actually painful but he seemed not to mind, he's busying his tongue with her breasts.

Hiruma was enjoying the way her hard nipples was rolling on his mouth, and the little moans she was producing was actually a fuel to his lust, every time he hears her saying his name or yelping, he could feel his cock twitching making him want to take her right now, but no, not until he could taste every inch of her.

He started to trail wet kisses down her stomach, she trembled, she could feel him occasionally biting her but the little pains caused by this just made her feel hotter. She closed her eyes at the sensation when she felt him raising her right leg, she cracked an eye open only to see him staring intently at her cunt. She suddenly felt embarrassed, trying to wiggle out of their position but Hiruma held her right leg tightly to expose her folds.

" **N-no… Youichi.. W-wait-"**

" **Shhhh. Stay still."** He suddenly hissed, not taking his eyes away at Mamori's folds. She closed her eyes and let him be.

" **Ahhh!"** she trembled softly when she felt a finger brushed on her folds, she tried to close her legs but Hiruma's grip on her thighs was making her effort futile.

" **Fucking gorgeous**." She heard him whispered before she felt him settle her right thigh on his shoulder and something wet was stroking her folds, she cracked an eye open only to see him licking the most intimate part of her body.

" **Ahh.. D-don't.. That's d-dirty.. Mmm…"** Mamori tried her best to get away from him but she was trapped between the wall and his body. Her right thigh was raised up to his shoulder and he was devouring her literally. She felt her knees give out on her and finally settled her weight on the wall while he arched her lower part into his mouth.

" **Youichi… Ahh.. Nooo.."**

One of his hands found its way to her breasts and he started to play with one of her nipples while he was busying his tongue into her core licking up and down in a slow devilishly manner. Mamori hands found his arm which was fondling her breasts and grab a hold on it. She could feel him licking her juices.

" **G-get off… Ahh.. O-off.. Mm g-gonna peee.. Ahhhh!"**

Hiruma grinned evilly, he could already feel her folds pulsing. She's coming. He proceeded to lick roughly on her clitoris rolling his tongue wildy causing Mamori to feel her whole body tingling in the sensation.

" **Ahh! Ahh! Get offff! Ahhh!"**

" **Let that out."** he commanded before he pinched one of her nipples and sucked her clit hard at the same time. Mamori suddenly tensed as she arched her body into his mouth, her nails were digging into his arms as she felt something out of her core.

" **Youichi! Aaahhhhh!"** she screamed his name in ecstasy as her strength left her body, she was expecting to fall on the hard tiles as he felt him getting up but instead she felt herself being carried bridal-style out of the bathroom. She was still panting heavily, her eyes were half-lidded and she felt tired. Hiruma had settled her on his bed, her body felt like glowing in his all black sheets which highlighted her fair skin.

Hiruma removed every article of clothing in his being before he settled beside her on the bed, he massaged her stomach up and down as she was still panting heavily, he kissed her hair, " **Kekekeke. You okay?"**

She smiled and nodded slightly, she heard him chuckled, he kissed her nose thoughtfully before she felt his hands on her thighs forcing it to part and her eyes snapped open **. "Youichi!"**

" **Shhh. I'm not done yet Fucking Girlfriend."** He grinned evilly at her before he sucked her inner thigh making it sure to leave a large love bite. **"Ahhh! W-wait…"** she said as she tried to push away his forehead from her genitals when Hiruma suddenly stopped. She turned to look at him, he was looking at her with pleading eyes, **"Mamori... Please?"**

She blushed furiously, he was pleading, she doesn't even know why but it turned her on, she could feel herself getting wetter. She relaxed on the bed, settled her hands on the sheets and closed her eyes, she smiled sheepishly before she parted her legs wider, she heard him chuckled.

" **Ahhhh!"**

She gripped her hands on the sheets tightly, trying her best not to close her legs to let him do what he wants. She could feel her hips following the way of his tongue stroking her core, he was licking her gently, up and down, in circles, and she couldn't help but grind her hips.

" **Mmmm. Youichi… T-his is.. Embarassing… Ahhh! Ahhh!"**

Her moans became louder when he parted her folds using his two fingers, examining the pink flesh, " **You're wet Mamori."** He chuckled, she blushed again, **"Don't say- Ahhhhhh!"** she wasn't able to continue what she was saying when she felt his tongue inside her.

Hiruma licked every corner of her womanhood and he was about to thrust his tongue deep inside when something stopped him from doing so. A barrier, his girlfriend was a fucking virgin, though he already expected that, it still boosted his pride that the fact that the woman he loves was fucking pure. He grinned evilly, he licked that barrier roughly causing Mamori to jolt her hips up.

" **Ahhh.. Ahhh.. Your tongue's.. Ohhhh..."** one of his thumbs stroked circles on her clitoris and she could feel something building inside her once again. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he pushed his tongue in and out of her, he could feel her grinding her hips while moaning loudly.

" **Ahhh.. Ah-again.. It's coming ahhhgain.. Ohhhh…"** Hiruma grabbed both of her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. He proceeded to suck on her clit knowing she is about to come, her grip on his hands tightened as if she wanted to break his bones and she can't help grinding her hips.

" **Ahh! Ahh! It's.. Ahhhhh! Youichi!"** her body arched once again as she felt her juices flow down her thighs, Hiruma licked her clean. She panted heavily once again, he wiped his face with a towel near the bed before going up to her to kiss her cheek and whispered on her ear. **"Thanks Mamori."**

A small smile played on her face before she grabbed his head and motioned him to kiss her which he complied easily by sliding his tongue inside her mouth, she playfully sucked his tongue copying the way he did inside the bathroom, **"Fuck!"** he muffled a curse, she liked that, his hands started to roam on her body once again when she felt something warm poking her entrance.

She opened her only to see him staring at her, he was asking for her permission, she closed her eyes again, smiled, and nodded slightly, she felt him pushed his manhood inside her core.

" **Ahhh!"** Mamori cried in pain as the head of his cock had successfully entered her core, Hiruma stopped in his tracks and looked at her face, it was written with pain, he cursed under his breath. He grabbed Mamori's ass to get her up, and settled her in his lap, their private parts still connected. He held her waist and started kissing those salty tears from her eyes whispering **, "Control it."** Which she obediently obliged by pushing herself down unto him a little.

" **Ahhh-Mmmppphh!"** her cries of pain were successfully muffled when Hiruma caught her lips and started a war between her tongue again. Half of his cock had successfully entered her core. Their tongues started fighting for dominance when Hiruma suddenly sucked her tongue hard causing Mamori to push herself down on him completely. She gasped as the pain slowly enveloped her. She felt like being sliced in two. But that's before Hiruma's hand started to fondle her breasts gently to ease her pain as he continued to kiss her even she had stopped responding.

After a few minutes Mamori started to kiss back, she had already adjusted to his size, Hiruma merely glanced at their connected parts and saw the blood caused by the ripping of her hymen, she was about to look down too when Hiruma tangled one his hands on her hair and started licking her ear. " **I love you Mamori."**

" **Youichi… I.. Ahh.."** she started to move her hips up and down slowly **, "love.. you too.. ohhhh!** " she sharply grinded her hips feeling the sensation of his hard cock inside her.

" **Fuck!"** Hiruma cursed inwardly as he felt her muscle walls tightened around his cock, her rhythm was getting faster and faster and she had already dug her nails into his shoulders. He fell unto his back as Mamori was now sitting on top of him, leaning both of her hands in his abs for support as she continued to move up and down on him.

" **Ahh.. I'm.. Ohhh.. A-again…"**

He felt her getting wetter. Her walls started to contract like it wants to suck his cock inside, he reached for her ass to hold her still, **"Don't move."** Mamori stopped confused as he motioned her to lower her head so he could kiss her but he raised her ass so that she was half kneeling on top of him. He held her ass still as he started to pump upwards in and out of her. Mamori screamed in ecstacy. This is fucking better.

" **Ahh! Ahh! Y-youichi.. Ahhh! If you.. keep on doing that.. Ahhh!"**

Her moans were directed into his left ear only causing Hiruma to increase his lust. He pounded her roughly as she begged for it.

" **Ahhhhhhhh!"**

And with one last thrust, she trembled on top of him, her juices flowed down into his thighs, he loved how tight she is when she is about to come, and that hot juices she produces made his cock harder. She was panting heavily on top of him when she shifted her so that he could face her back, they lied down on their sides so he was spooning her, his hard cock still inside her.

He raised one of her legs with his thigh to part them, placing it on his waist so that his cock would have a better space, he started to pump her slowly, in and out **. "Mmmmm.. Youichi.."** she moaned breathlessly as he started to plant butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

" **Mmm… Don't do it.. Like that.. Ahhh.."** Mamori moaned as she tried to grind her hip on his slowly pumping cock. He chuckled and kissed her ear **, "Like this?"** he started to pump steadily, not too slow and not too fast, Mamori continued grinding her hips, " **More…"**

" **Kekeke."** He cackled evilly as one of his hands slipped under her to fondle one her breasts and the other slid down to play circles with her clit, he started to pump faster. " **Ahh! Ahh! Y-yes! Ahhh…"** she moaned loudly.

Hiruma pounded faster as he started to lick her ear and neck back and forth, he could feel the heat emanating from her body. Her legs were quivering as he started to press her clit in circles as his cock goes in and out of her roughly.

" **Ahhh! Youichi.. I-im gonna.."**

" **Not yet Mamori."** He hissed before he shifted their positions once again and now he is on top of her. He held her legs up and started to pound her faster **. "Fuck. Mamori…"** he huskily whispered as he looked at her face intently. It turns him on that she was trying her best to look back despite of the urge of closing her eyes in ecstasy.

" **Youichi.. Ahh! Ahh!"** Mamori bit her lower lip as she felt something inside her was building up once again **. "Youichi.. Ahh.. Please…"** she wants him to come with her, which he had wordlessly understood because he buried his face on her neck and started to go deeper, faster, his faint curses was all she could her.

" **Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhhhh!"**

After one forceful thrust, Mamori trembled once again as she felt something hot burst inside her, she felt Hiruma's body gave out on him and now has his fully weight above her, he was quite heavy but she doesn't mind, instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him smiled against her neck.

He had managed to roll over her side, grabbing her by the waist as he planted a kiss on her hair **, "Go to sleep."** He muttered.

She was unconsciously half-asleep when she smiled involuntarily and muttered a, **"I love you Youichi."** eyes half closed as she snuggled into his naked body. She felt so tired, but it was a happy kind of tired.

" **I love you too."** He whispered chuckling as he peeked into her dozing off face.

" **Good night Mamori."** was the last thing she heard and a faint of something brushed on her lips before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **You done? Now proceed to Chapter 12! More Hirumamo for you there! Hahaha. How about a review for your thoughts?:P**


End file.
